that special word
by LemonxTree
Summary: [smut] [Kakashi x OC] What happens when Kakashi his secret Icha Icha fanfiction is found?


A dark red blush had settled on her cheeks. Her fingers which were holding the handwritten papers, were trembling. It hadn't been her plan to find this. She just stumbled on it while cleaning the apartment and she had been too curious not to read it. Sure, the writing wasn't good and it was heavily inspired by Icha Icha, but there was no doubt who the two main characters were and what they did.

Was this what Kakashi actually wanted to do with her?

She felt her heart beating in her chest and became even more flustered than she already was. They had been together before. More than just 'a couple of times', but their love making had always been quite vanilla. She laying on her back, Kakashi on top and that was pretty much it. She enjoyed it alright and she believed that the ninja did as well, but this writing…

Just the thought of acting out what the guy had written down, made her dizzy. It wasn't even _how_ they did it in his story, but more what he let her _say_. Did he really wanted to hear that nickname? It would be so embarrassing! But if he wrote about it, it had to be something he fantasized about – right? And she wanted to see him happy. So maybe next time she -.

 _-click-_

The front door! Out of shock the girl lets the papers fall to the floor. She hadn't expected Kakashi home for another week. Her plan was to clean his apartment so when he got home from his mission, he wouldn't arrive in a gigantic mess. And now he was already back…

She hurried to the hallway, excited to see her lover again, but the written pages still haunted her mind. Kakashi noticed her immediately. "Ah, Serabu-chan, happy to see you," his words were kind and she could see from the way he closed his eye that the man was smiling. He ruffled through his white hair. "I didn't expect you here though…"

She could almost see a question mark above his head as she just stood still on the other side of the hall. The blush still lingered on her face and it wasn't going to disappear any time soon. Kakashi stared back at her and he already noticed the nervous aura surrounding her.

"Is something wrong, Serabu-chan?"

The girl just shook her head and replaced her gaze from the ninja his face to the floor. She could feel her heart beating her chest. Was she really about to do this? She could hear his footstep getting closer and before she knew it, she felt his big, strong hand on top of her head, ruffling through her hair.

"I enjoy your company a lot more when you would talk to me."

Okay, she had nothing to lose. She would just try it. "Welcome home… … Daddy."

A silence fell upon the hallway. A silence which felt like it lasted for hours. In fact just a few seconds passed before Kakashi raised his hand from the girl her hair. Her eyes traveled from the floor to his mask. Her heart was beating so loud in her chest that she though that the ninja could hear it. He was just staring at her. Eye wide open, his hand still floating above her head.

This was so stupid! No, no, no! She just had _not_ said that. "Forget it!" She screamed out, before she ran passed him towards the front door. Maybe if she avoided him for the next five years they could both forget this _huge_ embarrassment and move on with their lives. Stupid, stupid, stupid! What the frickety-freck was she thinking?!

The girl should have known better than trying to out run a jounin. An arm flashed before her and before she knew what happened she slammed against the wall, Kakashi hovering over her. If her heart had felt like a drum before, right now it was a whole elephant stampede.

Her gaze went everywhere but on him. What the hell had she set in motion? "Serabu-chaaa~aaan," his voice demanded her attention to be focused on him. "What was it what you said just now?" As she looked at him she could see him grinning right through his mask. And one realization became really clear in her head. She was in deep, deep trouble.

"I said… Welcome home," the girl stubbornly replied. She understood painfully well that Kakashi was only enjoying her embarrassment. "I believe there was one other word," as the guy spoke he placed his fingers on the edge of his mask and pulled the fabric down revealing his stunning face. Serabu felt weak just from looking at him. The man before her was just so handsome and the mole under his lips only made things worse. Always when she looked at his face, she felt like she was floating and melting at the same time. And he _knew_ the effect it had on her.

"So, what was that word again?" As the ninja spoke, he brought his face closer to hers. "I- I don't know K-Kashi…" Her voice started to tremble as she felt his breath caressing her lips. This was so unfair. "But I think you do, Serabu-chan." His mouth was so close to hers right now and she could feel her body yearning for his. But when she leaned it to kiss him, he pulled back a bit.

"First say the word," he commanded.

"Daddy." Now the tremble was not only in her voice, but in her whole body. Her heart felt non-existent and her head dizzy from the heat laying on her cheeks. She had just spoken that one word and she felt Kakashi his lips pressed against hers. He kissed her with a certain aggression she hadn't felt before. Kakashi was always easy, relaxed when making love. This was different. This was full of passion and a certain _need_.

Her fingers traveled to his hair while his tongue found a way into her mouth. It wasn't the sweet, gentle kisses she had grown used to. There was a certain fire behind it which made her feel like she could faint any moment. She untied his headband and let it fall to the ground. Her fingers got tangled up in his white hair while his hands traveled across the outline of her body.

When their lips parted she could hear that she was not the only one breathing heavily. Kakashi placed his forehead on her collarbone and she felt him panting against her clothes. She felt encouraged by this, realizing that she was certainly not the only one feeling the heat.

"Daddy, Serabu has been a good girl today. She cleaned to whole house, can you reward her?" She made her voice just a little more high pitched than usual and tried to look innocent as the jounin raised his head again to look at her.

"Damnit," the curse was whispered just before Kakashi lifted the girl and threw her over his shoulder. A little scream followed, but he didn't care. Within seconds he had crossed the apartment and laid the girl on the bed. He leaned over her, started to kiss her neck and left little lovebites around her collarbone.

"No, Kashi, stop…" Serabu moaned as she enjoyed the sensation the guy caused within her body. Right after her words, the guy did stop kissing her and distanced himself from her. She placed her hands next to her on the bed and pushed herself up. He just looked at her with a slight confused expression. Now it was her time to grin.

"For once, Kashi, let _me_ take care _you_."

She didn't know where this new found confidence came from, but she felt hella sexy as she grabbed the ninja his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his muscular body. After that she pushed him down on the bed and placed herself on his lap. She leaned over him and started to leave little kisses on his neck.

At first she was soft and sweet, but as she felt Kakashi shiver under her touches, she started getting rougher. Sucking his neck, biting him, leaving little traces of where's been. Meanwhile her hands caressed his chest, following the outline of his muscles. As her mouth traveled lower on his body, so did her hands until they arrived at his pants.

She brushed against his hips, but didn't wait long until she let her fingers slip lower, against his manhood where she started to tease him. She heard him groan as she touched him there and placed her lips against him, silencing him. She was met with a soft bit in her lower lip before the familiar wetness of his tongue found a way in her mouth again.

She still rubbed over his manhood and felt how he got bigger and harder with every stroke. There was just something so hot of a groaning and moaning Kakashi under her touch. Most of the time it was her in that position. Now that the roles were switched, it made her feel powerful and very heated.

Their kiss was abruptly stopped as the man dug his fingers in her hair and pulled her away from him. For a second the two just stared each other, both completely overtaken by lust. "Daddy wants your kisses down there."

The girl grinned before she nodded and placed her body lower down the bed. Her hands quickly untied his pants and pushed it down. His manhood popped out: big and ready to be handled. She placed the tip of her tongue on the lowest part of his erection and made her way to the tip before taking him in her mouth. As she stared to pleasure him with both her hands and mouth she glanced up to see how he reacted. It did not disappoint.

His back was slight arched out of pleasure and his hand had firmly grasped the sheet underneath him. Between his groans she could hear a soft "Serabu-chan" every time she used her tongue in a certain manner. Just this sight spread a familiar warmth between her legs.

She stopped before she finished him and the slightly panicked, slightly begging look she got from the man under her was just priceless. "Serabu is not ready with you yet, daddy." She teased him as she got out of bed and made a little turn with her hips. "So you can't finish yet."

Kakashi slowly got up and stared at her for bit, taken in the situation before he grinned. "Daddy understands," his voice low was and showed what a difficult time he had controlling himself right now.

The girl slowly started to undress herself, giving the ninja on the bed a little show to watch. As her pants fell to the floor she saw how Kakashi came closer, spreading his arms and placing his hands around her waist. His finger quickly found the lines of her panty as he slowly started to pull them down. Meanwhile she took of her bra and grabbed her breasts. Massaging them, twisting her already hard nipples.

She heard a soft sound as her panty fell on the floor and shivered as she felt how Kakashi his hands stroked against her inner thighs. She already felt so hot and wet down there and the teasing drove her crazy. "Kashi, please, touch me," she moaned as she grinded against his touch. A soft laughter was the only reaction.

"Oh no, Serabu-chan. That doesn't work anymore. Not now you know what I really want to hear."

 _Goddamnit_ , this was so embarrassing, but at the same time she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel him. Now. "Daddy, please…" Immediately after she felt his fingers stroking against her folds. A harsh quiver conquered her body. Him touching her felt so good. His fingers worked its way over her lines and quickly found her clit. As he slowly started to rub her, she threw her head in the neck crazy with the sensation.

His lips had found a way to her breasts, sucking on her nipples as he still played her down there. She gasped as she felt how two fingers entered her. Clearly she was driving him just a as crazy as he was her. He wasn't going to take it slow.

She felt how his fingers arched inside her, pushing against her sweet spot. As he moved them up and down she started to moan and quiver. Her fingers were tangled in his hair once more. Pulled him closer to her. "Daddy, yes!"

He brought her so close, but she couldn't come just yet. Today was about him. Not her.

Her fingers travelled from his hair over his shoulders to his chest and she softly, but surely, pushed him away from her. For a moment he looked at her with a confused face, but released his hands from her body. She could feel how soaking wet she was down there.

She crawled next to him on the bed. She leaned forward placing her hands on the bed and revealing her ass to him. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing how Kakashi was panting behind her. Yes, this new sight was pushing him over the edge.

"Seraba-chan wants daddy to take her like this."

She didn't have to wait long before she heard his familiar, soft laugh and felt his strong hands on her hips. Not long after his big, swollen manhood was pushed inside her making her gasp. With this position he was able to reach so much deeper inside her and it felt so good.

"Yes, daddy, pound me!" She moaned as Kakashi started to move. One of his hand grasped her hair, arching her back in an almost painful manner. It only intensified the pleasure more. "Yeah you like that, dirty girl?" She could only moan as a reply. Yes, she did like it.

Both of their breathing accelerated as the ninja started to move faster and faster. Everytime he went in and out the tip of his cock rubbed against her sweet spot driving her crazy. Before she knew it she was moaning and muttering a row of 'daddy yes' and 'daddy more', causing Kakashi to move rougher and faster.

Before she knew it her eyesight became blurry and her hands grasped the bedsheet underneath her. She was going to come. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar tension in her body. Her hand collapsed under her as she released it all.

"Heh, but daddy isn't done yet." She heard behind her as Kakashi pulled out. Two strong hands picked her up and turned her around. Before she could only recover from her own pleasure, she felt his manhood in her mouth.

"Finish me dirty girl, finish me."

The word were enough to focus her on him again. She started sucking him and teasing him with her fingers. Cleary she was doing a good job as she heard Kakashi groaning above her. It wasn't before long as she felt his body tension under her touch. He left out a loud moan as she filled her mouth with his juices.

As she swallowed and licked her lips clean, she felt his hand above her head giving her a little pat. "Good girl. Are you ready for round two?" Yes, she was in big trouble…


End file.
